


Grand Nursing Operation?! (Indonesian ver.)

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Indonesian Fanfiction, Translated, bandori rarepair, i had to do this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: “Embrace your costume - be the character!”Seorang malaikat kegelapan yang jatuh dari surga bertemu dengan seorang perawat yang seksi, cool, kalem dan profesional... Bagaimanakah jadinya?
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe





	Grand Nursing Operation?! (Indonesian ver.)

Tanggal 29 Oktober, pukul 18.00. Di pusat kota telah dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik dan dekorasi bertemakan Halloween. Banyak orang-orang yang bergembira. Stand berisi _merchandise_ , _snack_ , dan permen sudah mulai didirikan di pinggir jalan.

Di samping itu, para anggota band Roselia sedang berjalan pulang setelah latihan bersama. Salah satu anggotanya, Ako kemudian melihat poster Halloween yang terpampang jelas di salah satu tiang listrik.

“Kontes Menjiwai Kostum Halloween? Mungkin aku akan memberitahukan kakakku soal hal ini.”, kata Ako.

“Iya, benar. Aku juga bingung kostum apa yang aku akan gunakan nanti.”, kata Lisa.

“Hei, lihat itu! Ada sesuatu yang ditulis di bagian bawah poster itu!”, seru Sayo.

“Dalam kontes ini, peserta harus menjiwai kostum yang dikenakan. Terus, peserta lombanya harus berpasangan...”, kata Rinko sambil membaca tulisan yang berada di bagian bawah poster.

“Oke, kalau begini, aku berpasangan dengan Rin-rin!”, seru Ako.

“Ako-chan... aku sendiri tidak yakin soal hal ini...”, kata Rinko.

“Oh iya, Rin-rin, kita nanti ikut tahun depan aja. Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau kamu tidak percaya diri.”

“Aku dan Imai-san tidak akan mengikuti kontes ini, tetapi aku tetap mengenakan kostumku sendiri. Aku cuma agak ragu dalam hal seperti ini...”, kata Sayo.

Tiba-tiba Yukina mengatakan kepada member Roselia lainnya bahwa dia akan mengikuti kontes tersebut.

“Aku akan mengikuti perlombaan ini dengan Udagawa-san. Mungkin dia akan cocok denganku. Aku ingin mencoba untuk bersama dia. Pada acara Halloween tahun lalu, kita berdua belum berinteraksi dengan dekat karena berada di tim yang berbeda. Saat ini, aku akan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya.”

“Udagawa-san... tunggu, maksudnya kakakku???”, seru Ako.

Yukina menganggukkan kepalanya.

«««

Sepulang di rumah, Yukina menghubungi Tomoe dengan menelponnya, dan menanyakannya tentang kontes kostum Halloween.

“Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Udagawa-san?”

Tomoe kemudian mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering, karena ada panggilan dari Yukina. Kebetulan dia sedang bersantai dengan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

“Halo, Minato-san, ada yang bisa aku bantu?”

“Hm, jadi gini, Udagawa-san. Ada acara kostum Halloween yang akan diadakan pada tanggal 31 nanti. Kamu bisa tidak menyarankan kostum apa yang perlu aku kenakan?”

“Kostum, ya... Menurutku, kamu cocok jadi vampire atau _dark angel_. Tapi kalau mau lebih cocok dengan akting kita nanti, lebih bagus kostum _dark angel_ saja.”

“Hm, boleh juga sih. Udagawa-san, kostum apa yang kamu akan kenakan nanti?”

“Itu masih rahasia, nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri pas acaranya. Oh iya, karena kan _dark angel_ itu malaikat yang telah jatuh dari surga, mungkin sayap malaikatmu itu bagusnya dibuat beberapa bulunya yang rontok. Bukan bermaksud menghina sih, tapi... untuk menjiwai peranmu nanti.”

“Oh iya, terima kasih atas sarannya. Sampai ketemu nanti, Udagawa-san.”

“Iya, Minato-san.”

Yukina kemudian mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dengan Tomoe.

«««

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah, Tomoe dan Yukina pergi ke tempat dimana terpampang poster kostum Halloween.

“Jadi ini lomba menjiwai kostum yang kamu bilang, Minato-san...”

“Iya. Semoga kita berdua bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini, Udagawa-san.”

Untung di dekat poster itu ada meja dimana di situ merupakan tempat staff yang mengurus perlombaan tersebut.

“Permisi Pak, saya ingin mengambil formulir lomba menjiwai kostum Halloween, di mana tempat pengambilan formulirnya?”, tanya Tomoe.

Staff tersebut kemudian mengambil formulir yang ada di laci mejanya dan menyodorkannya kepada mereka berdua.

“Ini formulirnya. Tolong isi dan kumpul di meja ini.”

Tomoe dan Yukina kemudian mengisi formulir perlombaan mereka masing-masing, kemudian memberikannya kembali kepada staff acara tersebut.

“Pak, nomor urut perlombaannya kapan diberikan?”, tanya Yukina.

“Nomor urut akan diberikan saat hari H, yaitu tanggal 31 Oktober. Jadi tolong cepat datang saat acaranya nanti agar bisa mengikuti lomba ini. Perlombaan ini akan dimulai pukul 19.00.”, kata staff tersebut.

“Terima kasih atas infonya.”, kata Yukina.

Mereka berdua kemudian mempersiapkan kostum Halloween yang akan mereka gunakan keesokan harinya.

«««

Tepat tanggal 31 Oktober, pukul 16.30. Setelah mandi, Tomoe kemudian mengenakan kostum perawat yang telah dibeli sebelumnya di toko cosplay. Dia kemudian melakukan beberapa modifikasi. Dia mengenakan korset hitam dan sejenis choker, sebelum mengenakan kostum perawatnya. Kemudian Tomoe mengenakan _armlet_ yang berbentuk seperti sabuk di kedua lengannya. Setelah itu dia langsung mengenakan topi perawatnya.

Sebagai pelengkap, dia mengenakan atribut berupa stetoskop. Tomoe juga mengambil beberapa jarum suntik dan meletakannya di dalam saku kostum perawatnya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah papan pengalas, beberapa lembar kertas, dan pulpen, kemudian membuatnya sebagai papan yang biasanya digunakan oleh perawat pada umumnya untuk mencatat ‘diagnosis’ seseorang. Tidak lupa dia mengenakan _name tag_ yang dipasangkan ke kostumnya dengan menggunakan peniti. Tomoe kemudian mengenakan stocking jala putih yang dilengkapi dengan _garterbelt_ berwarna hitam.

Terakhir, dia mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi merahnya dan langsung berjalan keluar rumah.

«««

Di sisi lain, Yukina kemudian selesai mengenakan kostum _dark angel_ nya, yang merupakan kostum gothic lolita berwarna hitam dan putih, dilengkapi dengan aksesoris mawar berwarna ungu, stocking hitam dan sepatu pantofel. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia memikirkan sesuatu, berdasarkan dari referensi kostum yang dia telah cari beberapa waktu lalu dan saran Tomoe sendiri...

“Tapi tunggu, _dark angel_ kan malaikat yang telah jatuh dari surga, mungkin sayap yang dikenakan juga lebih bagus kalau dibuat rontok... Ini untuk menyesuaikan peranku sendiri nantinya.”, pikirnya dalam hati.

Yukina kemudian melepaskan sayapnya dan mencabut beberapa bulunya agar terlihat seperti sayap malaikat yang rontok. Dia kemudian mengenakan sayap malaikat yang telah dia ubah sendiri dan kemudian dia mengoleskan _fake blood_ di sayap hitamnya agar terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang sayapnya terluka parah. Sayap kanannya diatur sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai sayap burung yang mengalami patah tulang. Yukina lalu melangkah keluar rumahnya, menuju ke tempat acara Halloween berlangsung. Tetapi, dia belum melihat tanda-tanda Tomoe sendiri.

«««

20 menit telah berlalu. Yukina masih menunggu di lokasi acara dengan ekspresi gelisah, tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya dengan mengenakan kostum perawat yang terlihat cukup seksi...

_*SEXY JAZZ MUSIC INTENSIFIES*_

Ternyata, yang mengenakan kostum perawat itu tidak lain adalah Tomoe sendiri.

“Maaf terlambat, Minato-san.”, kata Tomoe sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yukina kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka memerah. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Tomoe.

“Udagawa-san, akhirnya kamu datang juga. Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Ayo kita mengambil nomor urut perlombaan ini, sekarang.”, kata Yukina, sambil memegang tangannya.

_*Sexy Jazz music stops playing*_

Mereka berdua segera berlari ke tempat pengambilan nomor urut, dan mengambil nomor urut perlombaan tersebut. Untung mereka berdua datang 1 setengah jam sebelum perlombaan dimulai. Nomor yang diberikan oleh staff perlombaan kemudian dipasangkan ke kostum mereka dengan menggunakan peniti. Mereka mendapatkan nomor urut 10.

«««

Perlombaan menjiwai kostum Halloween akhirnya dimulai. Setelah 45 menit, tibalah giliran Tomoe dan Yukina. Mereka berdua kemudian maju ke depan panggung yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh staff acara hingga menyerupai sebuah ruangan klinik. Anggota band Afterglow dan Roselia yang lain turut memberikan tepuk tangan.

“Perawat dengan malaikat kegelapan ya...”, kata Ran.

“Kombinasi yang sangat tidak biasa.”, komentar Himari.

“Oke, dimulai ya! _Camera... Rolling... Action!_ ”, teriak staff acara.

Tomoe kemudian melihat ke arah Yukina dan mulai berakting seperti seorang perawat.

“Selamat datang, malaikat kegelapan yang jatuh dari surga... eh maksudku Minato-san. Adakah yang ingin saya bantu?”, kata Tomoe, dengan intonasi menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Muka Yukina kemudian memerah.

“Njirr, sejak kapan Udagawa-san berakting seperti ini? Pake kostum perawat lagi.”, pikirnya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukina kemudian mengatakan sesuatu agar menjiwai aktingnya sebagai malaikat gelap yang telah ‘jatuh dari surga’.

“Um... seperti yang kamu tahu, Udagawa-san... Aku ini malaikat kegelapan yang telah jatuh dari surga, dan merasa terluka. Sayapku menjadi patah, bulu-bulunya rontok, dan aku merasa gelisah mencari seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkanku.”, kata Yukina sambil menangis.

“Jangan khawatir, aku sendiri, Udagawa Tomoe, akan menyembuhkanmu dari segala luka ini. Peganglah tanganku.”, kata Tomoe, sambil mengelap air mata Yukina.

«««

Seluruh penonton terkagum melihat akting Tomoe dan Yukina di atas panggung. Di sisi lain, member Roselia dan Afterglow lainnya melihat mereka berdua mengikuti perlombaan itu dari kejauhan.

“Astaga, kakakku jadi perawat?“, Ako melihat akting kakaknya dan itu membuatnya terheran.

“Iya. Tomoe-san sudah menjiwai aktingnya menurutku. Sampai Minato-san agak gugup untuk menjiwai perannya juga. Sejauh ini, akting mereka berdua sudah bagus.”, kata Sayo.

“Kakakku ternyata memang keren ya!”, seru Ako.

“Yukina tetap keren kok dengan kostum itu.”, kata Lisa.

**_CEKREK!_ **

Moca kemudian memotret penampilan Tomoe dan Yukina.

“Fufufu~ Sepertinya Tomo-chin dan Minato-san bisa juga berakting seperti ini~”

“Tomoe-chan terlihat cantik juga kalau mengenakan kostum itu.”, kata Tsugumi.

“Iya sih. Aktingnya juga mendukung.”, sambung Ran.

«««

Tomoe kemudian mendekati Yukina dan membelai rambutnya.

“Tenang, kamu akan baik-baik saja. Dengan sedikit perawatan ini, aku yakin kamu akan merasa lebih baik, Minato-san.”

Yukina kemudian menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirawat oleh Tomoe.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tomoe kemudian duduk dan kemudian membaringkan Yukina di pangkuannya.

“Minato-san, berbaring di sini saja dulu. Ada sesuatu yang akan kulakukan nanti.”, kata Tomoe sambil mengatur stetoskopnya.

Tomoe kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah bantal kepala dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang klinik yang telah disediakan di panggung. Dia kemudian merangkul Yukina dengan cara _princess carry_ , kemudian meletakannya di atas ranjang klinik tersebut. Setelah itu, dia kemudian memasang stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung Yukina.

“Tenang. Ini tidak akan memberikan rasa sakit, Minato-san.”

Tomoe kemudian memeriksa detak jantung Yukina yang terbaring di kasur. Detak jantungnya berbunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Yukina pun terbangun, dengan muka memerah.

“Minato-san, ada apa?”

“Umm... tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!”

Yukina kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tetap memainkan perannya di panggung.

“Udagawa-san, pemeriksaannya dilanjutkan saja.”, kata Yukina dengan lembut.

“Ah, oke.”

“Astaga, mereka berdua ini interaksinya tadi agak aneh, tapi untung masih fleksibel sesuai perannya.”, komentar Sayo.

“Kakakku sama Yukina-san belum pernah memberikan penampilan seperti ini... Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.”, kata Ako.

Moca tetap memotret akting mereka di panggung menggunakan kamera HPnya.

«««

Sementara itu, kembali di atas panggung, Tomoe kemudian mengantar Yukina untuk duduk di kursi.

“Minato-san, aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu, tunggu sebentar di sini ya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ambil.”

“Um, oke...”

Tomoe kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang telah disediakan di atas panggung. Dia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil tensimeter manual, lalu pergi ke dekat Yukina. Dia tak lupa membaca sekilas petunjuk pengunaannya.

“Tenang, tarik napas dalam-dalam, Minato-san.”

Yukina kemudian menenangkan dirinya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sementara itu, Tomoe menyalakan tensimeter yang telah diambil. Tensimeter yang telah dinyalakan diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga hasilnya lebih mudah diamati. Dia kemudian mengenakan stetoskopnya untuk mencari denyut nadi yang ada. Setelah mendapatkan denyut nadi, dia pun memasang manset tensimeter ke lengan kiri Yukina.

“Minato-san, harap bersikap rileks. Jangan tegang, oke?”, kata Tomoe sambil tersenyum.

Yukina kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Tomoe kemudian mengencangkan manset ke lengannya. Setelah itu, katup udara tensimeter ditutup. Dia kemudian menggunakan stetoskopnya untuk merasakan denyut nadi yang ada di atas lipatan siku Yukina. Pompa karet yang ada pada tensimeter itu kemudian ditekan, sehingga udara menekan manset sampai jarum tensimeter menunjukkan angka 180 mmHg. Katup udara tensimeter kemudian dibuka secara perlahan.

Tomoe kemudian mendengar detak jantung Yukina dengan hati-hati. Detak jantung pertama yang kuat menunjukkan tekanan sistolik, sedangkan detak jantung kedua yang lemah dan terdengar seperti desiran angin menunjukkan tekanan diastolik.

“Hebat juga ini Tomoe. Sekali melihat petunjuk penggunaan alat tensimeter aja dia bisa menggunakannya dengan maksimal.”, komentar Ran.

“Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dinamika mereka kelihatan bagus sejauh ini.”, kata Tsugumi.

Tomoe kemudian mencatat hasil pemeriksaan tekanan darah Yukina di kertas HVS yang telah dijepit ke suatu papan pengalas. Tekanan darah Yukina masih termasuk kategori normal, yaitu 110/80 mmHg.

Sementara itu...

“Interaksi mereka di sini imut banget!”, teriak Himari.

“Aku penasaran mengapa akting mereka berdua lancar sekali, seperti tidak ada masalah. Dialognya berjalan mulus.”, kata Ran.

Di panggung, Tomoe kemudian menenangkan hati Yukina.

“Minato-san, aku akan menyembuhkan sayapmu, jadi harap jangan banyak bergerak karena ini bisa saja menimbulkan rasa sakit. Untuk itu, ambillah ini.”

Dia kemudian memberikannya sebuah permen yang berbentuk seperti pil (wajar lah, namanya aja akting lmao)

“Ini, obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Minumlah jika kamu tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitmu itu.”

Yukina kemudian menerima permen tersebut dan langsung meminumnya. Setelah itu, Tomoe mulai mencari lokasi tempat sayap malaikat pasiennya yang mengalami patah tulang. Lokasi dimana sayap Yukina mengalami patah tulang adalah di bagian siku. Karena di daerah patah tulang memiliki banyak bulu yang rontok, dia kemudian mengompresnya dengan bantuan es yang ditaburi garam. Setelah itu, dia membungkus sayapnya yang patah dengan perban.

“Oh iya, ada yang aku mau berikan kepadamu, Minato-san.”

Tomoe kemudian memberikannya 2 roll perban dan sebotol minyak gosok.

“Karena sayapmu mengalami patah tulang, ini perban untukmu. Ganti 3 kali sehari: pagi, sore, dan malam. Sebelum diperban, oleskan minyak gosok ini.”

Yukina kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Oh iya, karena ini butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sembuh, sebaiknya kamu mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang banyak kalsium. Seperti susu dan lain-lain. Kalau untuk masalah bulu sayapmu, harus banyak mengonsumsi makanan/minuman yang mengandung vitamin A, D, dan E.”

Yukina lalu menanyakan Tomoe apakah ada kebiasaannya yang perlu diubah agar kondisinya cepat membaik.

“Oh itu... ada yang ingin kutambahkan, sebaiknya hindari tempat sempit atau terbang di tempat yang terlalu tinggi. Itu akan membuat kondisimu semakin buruk, Minato-san.”, lanjut Tomoe.

“Iya, terima kasih atas sarannya, Udagawa-san.”

Yukina kemudian berjalan pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arah Tomoe.

“Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu.”

“Eh?”

“Maukah engkau... merawatku seumur hidup?”, tanya Yukina dengan nada sok keren.

Tomoe kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian mukanya memerah. Tetapi dia tidak segan-segan memegang tangan Yukina di panggung.

“Iya, aku mau.”

Tomoe langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia dan Yukina kemudian berjalan bergandengan tangan ke bagian tengah panggung dan membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat kepada penonton.

Semua penonton akhirnya memberikan _applause_ atas akting mereka berdua di atas panggung.

«««

Setelah akting Tomoe dan Yukina selesai, mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuruni panggung untuk makan bersama anggota Roselia dan Afterglow lainnya, sambil menunggu acara pengumuman pemenang. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi acara.

“Haah... Melelahkan juga...”, kata Tomoe sambil mengelap keringatnya.

“Udagawa-san, ambillah ini. Kamu pasti kelelahan berakting di atas, jadi aku membawakan ini untukmu.”, kata Yukina sambil menyodorkannya sebungkus tisu.

“Oh iya, terima kasih, Minato-san.”

“Eh, btw, mau makan bareng? Kalian berdua tampaknya kelelahan setelah akting di panggung tadi.”, kata Himari, sambil menghampiri mereka berdua. Anggota Roselia dan Afterglow yang lainnya kemudian ikut menghampiri mereka.

“Makan bareng? Di mana?”, tanya Tomoe.

“Kita sekarang lagi mengantri di Yamabuki Bakery, soalnya Moca ingin makan roti isi coklat. Selanjutnya kita ke kafe Hazawa Coffee.”, ujar Sayo.

“Apakah kalian berdua ingin membeli roti juga?”, tanya Tsugumi.

Yukina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“Kalau roti sih... maaf, aku lagi tidak ingin memesannya.”, kata Tomoe.

“Oh iya, kalian berdua tunggu disini aja. Moca yang mengantri untuk membeli roti.”, kata Lisa.

20 menit kemudian, Moca telah selesai mengantri dan membeli roti yang mereka inginkan. Karena dia adalah maniak roti Yamabuki Bakery, roti yang dibeli langsung dihabiskannya dalam waktu singkat, tidak sampai 5 menit. Setelah itu, para anggota band Roselia dan Afterglow pergi ke kafe _Hazawa Coffee_.

“Jadi, sampai kapan perlombaannya selesai?”, tanya Ran.

“Perlombaannya selesai pukul 21.30 nanti. Setelah itu baru akan ada pengumuman pemenang. Masih banyak waktu, kurang lebih 1 jam 10 menit.”, jawab Tomoe.

“Kakak! Yukina-san! Akting kalian berdua di panggung itu keren sekali!”, seru Ako sambil memeluk kakaknya, Tomoe.

“Ahaha, terima kasih, Ako. Aku telah mencoba yang terbaik untuk ini.”

Setiba di kafe _Hazawa Coffee_ , anggota band Roselia dan Afterglow kemudian memesan makanan dan minuman di menu yang tersedia. Mereka memesan 1 pitcher es teh manis, segelas _vanilla milkshake_ , beberapa potong _sandwich_ , dan sebuah kue _black forest_ , lalu menghabiskannya dengan hati gembira. Tidak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dengan jelas.

“Tidak lama lagi, pengumuman pemenang lomba akan segera dimulai. Para peserta diharapkan menuju ke depan panggung.”, kata salah satu staf perlombaan dengan menggunakan sebuah _megaphone_.

“Oh iya, Minato-san, tiba giliranmu dan Tomoe untuk keluar.”, kata Ran.

“Iya, Mitake-san.”

Yukina dan Tomoe segera pergi meninggalkan cafe untuk menantikan pengumuman pemenang perlombaan tersebut.

«««

Tiba saatnya pengumuman pemenang dimulai.

“Juara 3 dalam perlombaan kali ini dimenangkan oleh peserta dengan nomor urut 2! Selamat atas kemenangannya!”, teriak salah satu staff perlombaan.

Peserta yang dipanggil kemudian maju ke depan panggung, kemudian mereka berdua diberikan medali dan hadiah yang diberikan oleh staff perlombaan.

“Kemudian, juara 2 dalam perlombaan kali ini dimenangkan oleh pasangan dengan nomor urut 15!”

Beberapa lama kemudian, tiba saatnya pengumuman juara 1 dari perlombaan tersebut.

“Terakhir, juara 1 dimenangkan oleh pasangan yang baru, dengan nomor urut 10! Selamat atas Udagawa Tomoe dan Minato Yukina atas kemenangannya dalam perlombaan ini!”

“Minato-san, nama kita berdua dipanggil! Ayo kita maju ke depan!”, seru Tomoe, sambil menepuk bahu Yukina. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ke panggung, sambil berpegangan tangan.

Ketika mereka telah naik ke atas panggung, mereka ditanya oleh staff acara.

“Mengapa kalian berdua aktingnya begitu lancar di atas panggung? Apakah kalian sudah pernah latihan sebelumnya?”, tanya salah satu staff kepada mereka.

“Kita berdua berakting bersama menggunakan cara improvisasi. Jadi dengan kostum yang dikenakan, kita berusaha menjiwai peran sesuai dengan kostum yang kami kenakan. Kita tidak melakukan persiapan sebelumnya. Udagawa-san yang menyarankanku untuk menggunakan cara ini.”, jawab Yukina.

“Wow, hebat sekali!”, respon staff tersebut.

Tomoe dan Yukina kemudian mendapatkan medali emas dan hadiah yang diberikan oleh staff acara tersebut. Sementara itu, anggota Afterglow dan Roselia lainnya kaget melihat kemenangan mereka berdua. Setelah pulang dari _Hazawa coffee_ , mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada Tomoe dan Yukina. Mereka berdua berterima kasih atas dukungan mereka selama mereka tampil.

«««

Pada saat mereka berjalan pulang, Tomoe kemudian menanyakan sesuatu ke Yukina.

“Ini, peganglah tanganku.”

Muka Yukina tiba-tiba menjadi merah, dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai bertingkah seperti seorang _tsundere_ di hadapannya. Tomoe kemudian tertawa kecil melihat sikapnya yang salah tingkah. Tidak lama kemudian Yukina kemudian menggenggam tangannya, meskipun dia merasa agak malu. Mereka kemudian berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

«««

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> NB.   
> 1\. Extra Chapter yang lewd dari cerita ini hanya ada dalam versi Inggris doang, karena authornya susah gambarin fanfic lewd pake bahasa Indonesia. Tapi penulis masih tidak yakin.
> 
> The lewd extra chapter of this story will be available ONLY in English Version, because the author cannot picture any lewd fanfics in Indonesian language. The author is still unsure about making it.
> 
> 2\. Fanfic versi bahasa Inggris gak akan lagi dipost di grup FB BDBP/Bang Dream Bandposting dikarenakan authornya sempat mengalami emotional breakdown. Author pernah dihujat habis-habisan di sana dengan alasan perbedaan opini. Kalian tahu, author sangat menyukai pairing Tomoe x Yukina karena alasan tertentu, tetapi mereka tidak harus menghujatku seperti itu... Maafkan author soal hal ini.
> 
> The english version of the fanfics WON’T be posted in the Facebook group BDBP (Bang Dream Bandposting) anymore, because the author has got an emotional breakdown in that group. I have ever got bullied a lot there because of having a different opinion. You know, I love the Tomoe x Yukina pairing because reasons, but they don’t have to insult me heavily like that... I am very sorry about this.


End file.
